The Book of Clow
by JayDragon
Summary: While shopping in Diagon Alley Harry finds a strange book, this starts a chain reaction that sends Harry on his greatest adventure yet.
1. Released

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors. Zero, zip, nadda, not mine. If they did belong to me I would have high speed internet, and a way better computer than the one I am currently using.

**Chapter 1: Released**

It was a beautiful day in Diagon Ally. All the shops were open and brimming with activity. Witches and wizards from all over Britain decided today was the day to shop. The most common people to see were students, Hogwarts students to be precise. It was only a week before term started and all the kids were doing last minute shopping, except one. Harry Potter had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the past month. He got all his shopping done once when he got his letter, so now he decided to do a little 'I want' shopping.

Harry walked to Flourish and Blots. Over the past few weeks he had come here often, and almost every time he went into the store he would come out with a book. The only problem was that once he got back to his room he would start reading what ever book he had just gotten and he would finish it by the next day. He had also read all his new course books, he couldn't wait to see the look on Hermione's face when she found out that he had spent his whole summer reading and doing research.

As usual Harry went to the back of the store were all the good books were. All the books in this section were very long and were probably only read by older wizards, not 5th year students. Harry doubted that even Hermione had read some of these books.

Harry picked out a book that looked like a good one, but put it back. He already had one on this subject and he didn't need another. He walked to a shelf he hadn't been to yet. All the books here looked really old and he could see a thin layer of dust covering all of them. He lost interest with most of them and was about to leave when a red one caught his eye. It was on the bottom shelf and looked like the oldest one there. He bent down and pulled it out.

It was a regular sized book with a red leather cover. The title said **The Clow** and below the title was a picture of some sort of winged lion. The thing that caught Harry's attention though was the clasp that held the book shut. He could see a small key hole on the golden metal. At seeing the key hole Harry would have just put the book back and left, considering the book a loss since he couldn't get it open, but for some reason Harry didn't want to part with the book. It felt so right in his hands like it had always belonged to him. After some thought Harry let his curiosity get the best of him. He went to the cash register and bought the book. Seeing that it was almost dark Harry went back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry sat at his desk right when he entered the room and set **The Clow** in front of him. He thought he would have to wait to get to school so he could use magic to get it open, but to his surprise the clasp was already open. "Weird," he said out loud. He picked up the book and opened it. Cut into the pages was a rectangular hole. The hole was about four to five inches in height and two inches wide, and was as deep as the book. Lying in the hole was a deck of cards. Harry raised an eyebrow. Thinking he had nothing to lose Harry pulled out the first four cards. The one he saw first had a picture of a sword on it and below the picture, written in bold all capital letters, it read THE SWORD. The card after that had what looked like a shield on it, and just like the card before it its name, THE SHIELD, was below the picture.

Harry looked at the last two cards in his hand. The one on top had a picture of a long eared, winged rabbit the name below it said THE JUMP. The last card depicted a woman with angel wings and long hair that wrapped around her. The name of that card was THE WINDY.

Harry looked closer at the last card. For some reason he couldn't explain, he felt like he was being judged. After a minute the feeling passed and to Harry's surprise THE WINDY and the three other cards in his hand felt warm. Harry muttered out loud, "The Windy," and that's when the chaos started.

A sudden strong wind forced Harry to stand. His chair went flying and smashed into the wall behind him. On the floor under his feet a glowing circle appeared. Harry barely had time to register what was happening when the rest of the cards in the book came flying out of it and turned into specks of light and went through the walls as if they weren't there. The wind that was blowing around him seemed to try to pull the four cards he held right out of his hand. But something inside him told him to hold onto those cards no matter what.

The wind finally settled down and the glowing circle disappeared when it seemed that he wouldn't let go. Harry started to breathe very hard, trying to slow his fast pumping heart. 'What just happened,' he thought. He was surprised that no one had come to see what all the commotion was about, but he was very relieved that no one did. He was to shell shocked to make up a good lie.

Harry looked around his room; it was a mess. But before he could even start to clean up the book on his desk started to glow. 'Now what,' he thought. Out of the book a small figure began to rise. It looked like a small teddy bear; it had a small body covered with golden-yellow fur, a long tail with a ball of white fur at the end, and a head that looked to large for its body, and large rounded ears. It also had small white wings.

The book stopped glowing and the creature was floating about a foot above it; its small black eyes stared at Harry, than down at the book. A look of pure annoyance graced his bear like features.

"Great, just great, and I was having a wonderful nap to." He sighed. "Honestly, the cards couldn't wait another hundred years to wake up?" The small creature looked up at Harry, an intense, almost judging, look on his face. "You the one who let them out?" he asked. His voice calm.

True to his nature Harry answered, "Yes I did," than he added hastily, "But it was an accident I swear."

The creature sighed. "Oh well, it was bound to happen sooner or later." The creatures gaze became curious. "What's your name kid?"

"I'm 15." Harry said, somewhat insulted, being called a kid by a teddy bear.

"Yeah well I'm over a hundred, so compared to me you are a kid. Whose name I still don't know."

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Well Harry Potter I am Keroberos, keeper of the Clow Cards, but you can call me Kero."

"Clow Cards?"

Kero looked closely at Harry and all curiosity in his eyes went away, quickly replaced by sympathy. "You better sit down this is going to be a long story," he paused. "You didn't by any chance manage to hold on to any of the cards did ya?"

Harry nodded, after the strange wind had stilled he had put the four cards he had held onto, in his pocket. He pulled them out and held them up so Kero could see them. "Yeah a few," he said.

Kero relaxed a little. "Well that's good. At least we don't have to start from scratch."

"What do you mean?"

"Sit down and I will explain."

Harry went over to his bed and sat at the end; Kero floating in front of him.

"Alright, let's start at the beginning okay." Harry nodded. "Okay, a long time ago, about a hundred years or so, a man named Clow Reed created the Clow Cards, 52 in all. You see in his time he was the most powerful wizard in the world. But of course a man that powerful will have enemies. So he made the cards to protect himself and mankind. Combined together, the cards are just as powerful as Clow himself." He paused. "Well Clow knew that he could never allow the forces of evil to get their hands on the cards. So he put in a safety mechanism. Only a person picked by the guardian of the book will have the chance to become the Master of the Clow Cards. Also this person has to be pure of heart and soul. They also have to know what it means to have a responsibility as important as the Clow Cards. Now last and most important; they have to be as powerful as Clow Reed or more powerful."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because the cards are so powerful that they will only obey and respect someone as strong as or stronger than their old master."

"Okay I follow."

"Now Harry this is going to come as a big shock to you but you have to accept this alright."

"Alright." Harry said slowly.

"See Harry the only way for someone to open the book is for the guardian to pick them as the Cardcaptor."

"Cardcaptor?"

"Yes Harry the release of the cards is a test so to speak, a test that the cards themselves have decide to put you through. To see if you are worthy to be the Master of the Clow Cards."

"Me, why me?"

"Because you are worthy Harry. The cards just want to make sure you are ready to handle the responsibility."

"How did you know I was worthy?"

"When you touched the book, I sorta scanned you, your character, and I was happy with what I saw. In fact you remind me a lot of Clow."

Harry looked down at the cards in his hand. 'Why do these things always happen to me,' he thought.

"Harry I chose _you_ as Cardcaptor it is _your_ duty to find the cards and seal them back to their card forms."

Harry looked back up at Kero. "How?" he asked.

"Oh right." Kero floated over to the book, again it glowed and something rose out of it but this time it was an orb of golden light. "Come over here Harry."

Harry got up, put the cards he had back in his pocket, and walked over to the desk. "What is it?"

"Take it." Kero said.

Harry looked at Kero a questioning look in his eyes. "Trust me on this Harry."

Harry didn't know how or why but he did trust Kero. He extended his hand and grabbed the orb of light. The light immediately vanished when he closed his fist around it, and than Harry could feel something in his hand. He opened his fist and in his hand was a key with a bird head shaped top. The key itself was made out of a copper like metal, but the bird head had a dark red beak and emerald green eyes. Coming from both sides of the head were black ear like wings. Protruding from two small slits in the top was a leather chain so he could wear it around his neck. He looked back at Kero to see an approving smile on the little bears face.

"What is this thing?" he asked.

"That is your sealing wand."

"It doesn't look like a wand."

"Well not yet it doesn't. This is its key form; you know to keep it hidden. You have to say an incantation in order to activate it."

"What's the incantation?"

"I don't know; only you can answer that Harry." When Harry raised an eyebrow; Kero decided to elaborate. "You already know what the incantation is you just have to find it inside yourself." He paused. "Just close your eyes Harry and let your instincts guide you."

Harry closed his eyes and let the key dangle from the leather chain that was grasped tightly in his hand. In all honesty he had no idea what he was doing, but as he relaxed words began to appear in his mind.

He opened his eyes and stared at the key. The same circle of light that surrounded him when the wind hit appeared again.

"_Oh key of Clow power of magic power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite."_ By now the leather chain was gone and the key was floating between his outstretch hands. _"Release."_

The key grew two and a half feet long. The copper metal changed color to a dark red. The black wings on the head became fiercer, more rugged like a real birds wings. At the end of the wand was a round ruby stone surrounded by a web of golden metal that connected it to the wand. With the transformation complete the circle disappeared.

Harry held the wand in his hands. He got the same warm tingle he got when he first touched his wizard wand. He twirled it in his hand like an expert; it felt like he had this wand every day of his life. The balance he felt with this wand was far stronger than that of his wizard wand.

"Wow!" Harry whispered.

"Yep you're the Cardcaptor alright." Kero was smiling. "Try using one of the cards you have. I suggest you use The Sword card."

"Why The Sword?"

"Trust me."

Harry stood in the middle of the room. He took THE SWORD out of his pocket and held it before him, he didn't have to ask Kero what to do, somehow he already knew. The sealing wand was held tight in his right hand THE SWORD in his left. He threw the card in front of him; it spun, but didn't fall to the ground. Harry spun the wand in his hand, the circle appeared once again, "Sword card," he said. "Release and dispel." He brought the wand down on the card; when the wands beak hit the card it stopped spinning, glowed white, and turned into white mist. The mist surrounded the wand, and when it cleared, instead of a wand Harry was holding a long elegant sword.

"Bloody hell!"

"Told you." Kero said with a smug expression.

Harry inspected the sword he now held. Never in his life had he seen or held anything more elegant, not even the Sword of Gryffindor could compete with this blade. As Harry thought these praises he could feel waves of happiness and joy coming from THE SWORD. His jaw dropped, 'It's alive,' he thought.

"Yes Harry it's alive, all the cards are." Kero said seeing the shocked look on Harry's face. "Oh, and by the way in case you were wondering. Yes The Sword can read your mind, it has to be able to so it can help you properly in battle."

"In battle?"

"Of course, see Harry The Sword can actually give you the ability to fight like a master swordsmen, but there has to be a mental connection in order for you to receive the knowledge you need."

"Oh." Harry was still a bit shocked to find out that he was holding a living sword. 'My life just keeps getting weirder and weirder,' he thought.

"So Harry why don't you tell me a little about yourself."

Harry snapped out of his daze and focused on the small creature before him. He knew there was all ready a bond between them, but the truth was they knew practically nothing about the other.

"Are you sure you want to know, Kero? My life is pretty depressing."

Kero saw a flicker of sadness, and anger in Harry's eyes. 'The kid has obviously been through a lot.' Kero thought.

"Of course I'm sure. We are going to be working together for the rest of our lives believe it or not; we need to trust each other."

"Alright." Harry returned THE SWORD to its card form, and turned the wand back to its key form. The rest of the night Harry explained everything about his life and what he knew about the wizarding world. He talked about the day he got his Hogwarts letter, the Sorcerers Stone incident, his adventure in the Chamber of Secrets, the time he rescued his godfather from the dementors, and of course the Triwizard Tournament which included the return of Voldemort (which the Ministry still didn't believe), and everything in between. Kero's mouth was hanging wide open by the end.

"No wonder I picked you as Cardcaptor. You survived the _Avada Kedavra_ that has never ever been accomplished. Not even the most powerful wizards in the world, in history, have figured out how to do it. It's supposed to be impossible."

Harry sighed, "Yeah so I've heard."

"Sorry, but it is strange. Do you have any idea how you managed to survive?"

"Apparently when my mom sacrificed herself to save me she gave me a shield that protected me from Voldemorts attack."

"Well that would contribute but it wouldn't have saved you completely."

"It wouldn't."

Kero shook his head. "Nope, see a love shield like that would only protect you to a certain degree. And if this Voldemort is as powerful as you say he is there is no way that a love shield would have saved you from all of the effects of the _Avada Kedavra _some of the effects would have still gotten to you."

"Some of the effects?"

"Yeah, by all accounts you should be brain dead. There must have been some other reason why you managed to survive." Kero looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled and looked back at Harry. "But we'll figure that out later, because right now I'm too tired to worry about stuff like that. I'm going to bed." Kero flew over to Harry's bed and plopped down in the middle of one of the pillows, and in less then a second he was out.

Harry stared at Kero for a moment, an amused smile upon his lips, and then he looked at the clock on his bedside table. It read 12:49, 'Wow, me and Kero talked a long time, better go to bed,' he thought.

As Harry lay in bed he started thinking about everything that had happened to him in the last month. He was still shocked that Dumbledore had let him stay at the Leaky Cauldron, especially considering the fact that Voldemort was back. Harry knew that he was being watched though; he didn't know how he knew he just did. He also knew that the people watching him were good wizards. Sent, by Dumbledore no doubt, to make sure nothing happened to him. But why not tell him he was being followed, why keep him in the dark? These questions continued to race though Harry's mind for a good two hours before he finally fell asleep.


	2. Guardians, Secrets, and Friends

**Disclaimer:** Again I will say it. I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors. If I did own them I would be relaxing in a mansion somewhere in Europe right now.

**Chapter 2: Guardians, Secrets, and Friends**

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock. He slammed his hand down on the off button and looked at it. '7:00, aw man.' He was supposed to meet his friends at Flourish and Blots in a half hour.

Harry sat up and stretched, but when he did he accidentally knocked Kero off his pillow/bed, and onto the floor. Surprisingly Kero didn't wake up, but just snored loudly. 'Whoa, and I thought Ron was a heavy sleeper.'

It took Harry 15 minutes to get ready to meet his friends, and Kero still hadn't woke up, so he finally decided to speed up the process. Harry first tried to shake him awake, didn't work. Then he tried calling Kero's name, that didn't work either. After a while he was getting very impatient, so he went to the bathroom got a small cup and filled it with ice cold water. He than walked out to where Kero was on the floor and he dumped all the water in the cup right on Kero's head. To say that Kero's reaction was funny would be a huge understatement.

When the water hit him Kero's eyes shot open and he jumped into the air screaming, "OH MY GOD THAT IS COLD!" It took Kero a good two minutes to relax, and than he shot Harry the best death glare he good muster. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry Kero, but I tried everything else, and I have to meet my friends in ten minutes."

Kero looked like he was trying to stay mad but for some reason he just couldn't stay mad at this kid, so slowly his mad expression change to a small grin, "It's okay Harry, Clow used to have to do the same thing."

"Okay, can I go now?" Harry started towards the door, but before he could reach out for the doorknob Kero was in front of him with a panicked expression.

"Are you going to tell your friends about the Clow Cards?" he asked slowly, and with a forced calm.

"Of course I am, they're my friends I have to tell them."

"Well I hate to break this to you but you can't."

"What, why?"

"Look Harry when Clow was alive he and the Ministry never really saw eye to eye. In fact the Minister of the time was an old rival of Clow's, and he was extremely jealous of the amount of power that Clow had."

"So what, I still don't see what this has to do with my friends."

"Harry that Minister found out about the Clow Cards. So he made a Ministry decree that no one is allowed to make any _powerful_ magical objects with a mind of their own, unless the objects would be used for Ministry purposes. The Minister was trying to force Clow to turn over the cards so he could have their power. That was when Clow put all of the protection spells on the cards, so no one but his chosen successor could use them. And after he did that he sealed the cards and me in that book."

Harry was following but he still had a bewildered look on his face. "I still don't see why I can't tell my friends."

"Harry, that decree is still active; no one tried to get rid of it. Now do you get it?"

Comprehension dawned on Harry, "So you're saying that if the Ministry finds out about the cards, and that I have them they will try to take them from me."

"Bingo, you got it."

"But we can trust my friends, they would never tell anyone."

"Harry trust me the less people who know the better."

"But Kero, they're my friends. I can't lie to them."

"I know you don't want to, but for their safety and yours, its better that they don't know."

The intense look of fear and worry on Kero's face made Harry's resolve crack like an egg. He sighed.

"Fine, I won't tell them. Happy now."

"Yes, and thank you for understanding."

"Your welcome, now I really have to get going or my friends will worry."

"Okay, go and while you are gone, I can catch up on my beauty sleep. Oh, and don't forget to bring the cards and your sealing wand with you."

Harry pulled the leather chain from under his shirt and let the necklace show. "Come on Kero after what happened last night did you really think I would leave them here," he said while he patted the pocket with his four Clow Cards in it.

Kero chuckled softly before he floated to the bed and plopped down on it, muttering a faint, "Have fun," before he fell asleep.

Harry quickly made his way to Flourish and Blots, and thanks to the fact that he ran, he managed to get there in about three minutes. When he got there he saw Ron and Hermione standing outside waiting for him.

"Harry, there you are." Hermione greeted him with a smile. Ron muttered a faint yet cheerful, "Hey."

"Hey you guys how have you been?" Harry asked.

"Depends." Ron said while sending Hermione a death glare.

"Depends, on what?" Harry asked, even though he thought he already knew.

"Hermione forced me to do homework from the moment she got to the Burrow."

"Well at least we got it all done." Hermione said, sending Ron a glare equal to his before she turned back to Harry with a smile. "So Harry did you get your homework done?"

"Of course I did, you can look it over later if you want," he said knowing she would want to make sure he did his homework properly. She smiled.

"By the way Harry, I love the new look." Ron said.

Harry blushed a little; he had wondered when his new wardrobe would pop into the conversation. Instead of his usual Dudley hand-me-downs, Harry was wearing loose form fitting black jeans, a tight black t-shirt (which showed that he did indeed have muscle), black sneakers, and to top it all off he was also wearing a long black leather trench coat.

"Thanks Ron, and you can blame the new look on Padfoot. For my birthday he sent me an entire trunk full of new clothes. I'm not complaining though, anything is better than Dudley's old rags. Enough talk about me though, we have some shopping to do."

Ron and Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement.


	3. Sleep

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, not mine!! Cardcaptors, or Card Captor Sakura, or whatever you want to call it, also not mine!! If it was I would be sitting in front of a mega big screen TV, with surround sound.

**Chapter 3: Sleep**

Ron and Harry have learned one very important thing when it comes to shopping. Never, ever, under any circumstance let Hermione Granger be the "leader" on a shopping trip. Why, you ask, well it is really very simple. You see Hermione has a tendency to only shop in a) every girly store in Diagon and b) every bookstore in Diagon. She also makes sure that she never comes within 100 yards of any sort of Quidditch store. But of course, even though they swore never to let her be in charge again after the last time, they fail to remember how persuasive females can be. Translation, Ron was a goner, hell he would probably roll over and play dead if she asked him. And with Harry being overruled two to one he had no choice but to follow.

First stop on Hermione's list was of course Flourish and Blots, which had recently become Harry's favorite store. But he knew better then to look for books with Hermione around, especially now that he was reading books that were above her level. He loved Hermione like a sister, but she could be very nosey and he didn't want her to know about his recent "knowledge absorption" until they got to school. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she found out. It's not every day that he gets the chance to best _the_ Hermione Granger when it comes to school, and he was going to enjoy it.

After an hour of looking Hermione still wasn't done and she already had five huge books. Harry and Ron were standing with their arms crossed and sour, impatient looks on their faces. Ron was mad at himself for falling for Hermione's tricks again, and Harry was mad at Ron for the same reason. To Harry, bookstores were only fun when you didn't have a book obsessed friend scouring the selves. Harry had just turned to Ron to start lecturing him about strengthening his resolve when it comes to Hermione, when a chill ran up his spine.

Like lightning his eyes darted to the store window just in time to see strange blue sparkles descend upon the people outside and said people collapse into unconsciousness. Before Ron could ask him what was wrong Harry was heading for the door. His jaw dropped when he stepped outside. Everyone who was in the street was now crumpled on the ground completely zonked out. All the people in the other stores started to come out to see what was going on, but as soon as they stepped out onto the pavement they collapsed. Harry turned around to tell Ron and Hermione to stay inside but it was too late, they to were lying on the ground asleep. Harry was now all alone in Diagon Ally.

"What the hell is going on, and how come I'm still awake."

"What's going on is that The Sleep card is on the loose." Harry turned around and saw Kero flying toward him, his face serious. "And you're still awake because Clow's magic is protecting you from its effects."

"Makes sense, it would be kinda hard to catch a card if it could put me to sleep whenever it wanted to." Kero nodded.

"So now what?" Harry asked.

"We go find that card and seal it."

"Okay, but how do we find it?"

"Let your instincts guide you." Was all Kero said.

"My instincts what the hell are yo……?" Harry stopped when again the same chilling feeling from before ran up his spine. Kero gave him a look that screamed 'duh'.

"That chill?" Harry asked.

"Bingo, that chill basically tells you when a card is near. It acts as a warning system. I have it to, that's how I knew to get my butt over here as soon as possible."

"Okay, so is it like a hot and cold type of thing? Gets stronger the closer to the card I get."

"Sorta, it can do that, but there is a faster way. If you close your eyes and focus on that feeling it will tell you where to go."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." He closed his eyes and forced his mind to focus on the cold tingle now spreading all over his body. Slowly the world around him began to dissolve until it was no more. On instinct Harry lowered mental shielding he didn't even know he had until his mind was literally free. It was the most amazing feeling Harry had ever experienced, he could still feel his body, but it was like a part of him was floating outside his body. This subconscious part of him began to search every crevice, every corner, and every ally in Diagon until finally it found what it was searching for. Harry's eyes snapped open.

Before Kero could say a word Harry was speeding down Diagon, heading for Gringots Bank. As he got closer the cold feeling intensified. When he reached the doors he was practically shivering. Not waiting a moment longer, he yanked the doors open and rushed inside, Kero right behind him.

Like outside, everyone in the bank, be them goblin or human, were lying on the ground unconscious. It was dead quiet, far to quiet for Harry's taste. Without even thinking he whipped out the key hanging around his neck and transformed it into the sealing wand. Kero looked at Harry with pride. _'This kid has been the cardcaptor for barely a day and already he is a professional.'_

Slowly and carefully Harry walked forward with Kero floating along. When they reached the center of the room a high pitched squeak to their right made them stop in their tracks. Harry turned, and there on the desk was a small, blue, fairy creature. It was just under a foot tall with small feathery wings and short messy hair. One of its ears was very large and in fact looked like a third wing. It, or rather she, was wearing what looked like a strapless one piece bathing suit and elf slippers with a star symbol on them. A similar star was tattooed on her forehead. And lastly she was holding a thin wand with a crescent moon on the tip.

"Let me guess, The Sleep card, right?" Harry whispered to Kero.

Kero simply nodded at the same moment that The Sleep let out a musical giggle, her eyes giving off a mischievous glow.


End file.
